


Piece同人－白色房车里的喧嚣晚餐

by KnightNO4time



Category: PIECE～記憶の欠片～ | Piece - Fragment of a Memory (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	Piece同人－白色房车里的喧嚣晚餐

｛哎呀，忘记买鸡蛋了！｝绫是最先发现问题的人格，借助着零的外表她露出来有点可人的苦恼表情，歪了歪头。  
放在白色房车门口的塑料袋打开后是今日的采购，但是早上刚提到的鸡蛋却被五个人一起遗忘了。  
（哎？！不会吧！零，为什么忘记了那么重要的事情！）刚才柔美怜人的表情立刻被抱怨的口气和紧蹙的眉毛扭曲。阵张开双手一边表示着自己的惊异，一边对着身体原本的主人责备着。  
“对不起…”被称作零的男子如此回答，此时面容的表情也变的最符合这个身体外貌。  
可是他只是平淡的带过一句，用手指摸着下巴微微皱着眉毛，“但这是我一个人的问题么？”他反驳的口气和阵完全不一样。  
【是我们所有人的问题。】此时的声音更加低沉冷静，那种冰冷很重的口气出自贤。  
这的确是他们共同的问题。想想其实今天没有发生什么，就连案件也没有，所以工作自然延迟。难得平凡的日子让他们连追查piece的事情也暂时拖延了一日。可是偏偏这样悠闲的日子里，却忘记简单的事情，对于零他们真是少见。  
《那么那么！今天还剩下几个鸡蛋？》优活跃气氛一般的声音从那头黑色乱发下不合时间的发出。他不过脑子的行为似乎完全没在担心问题。  
反而，他依旧满满带着小孩子的任性自我，随意对着体内其他人格确认。《哎？三个吗？我要吃蛋包饭！》完全没多加考虑，脱口而出。  
（臭小鬼！蛋包饭要用两个。那么不久还剩下一个了嘛！而且早上你都吃了一个了！）阻止顶撞优的自然阵，他们两个人就和难兄难弟一样。  
【又吵起来了。总之，人体一天最多摄取三颗鸡蛋。今晚摄取一颗是最适量的。】贤很嫌麻烦的挤入了第一位置占据了身体，总算制止了不停转换的斗嘴。  
说起来今天这样不停切换人格还真是少见，大概这就是放松后大家都忘记往日规则一样。  
优没有再冒出来吭声，按照他的性格冒出来的话大概会哭着撒娇。只不过现在如果惹贤生气会更糟糕，虽然一般贤都事不关己只考虑他觉得必要的事情。优可能在闹脾气吧？  
按照贤的说法，今早上已经吃了一个。今日吃两个最好，第三个就太多极限了。  
论“生前”，有些人格本来并不在意健康，比如优，阵，甚至零。但是因为身为医生的绫还有身为科学家的贤在，所以被强制灌输了健康条件。毕竟身体目前是大家的，生病难受也都能感受到。  
（那么我可以吃鸡蛋卷吗？咸的。）阵故意装乖，口气显得比往日诚恳老实很多。  
《阵你好过分！鸡蛋卷明明也要用两个鸡蛋！而且甜的才是最棒的！》优爆发出来，差点就踢到装食品的塑料袋。  
“好了，不用吵。”有时零真的为此很头痛，如果周围有人接触的话一定也会觉得很吵吧？  
零收拾好塑料袋拿进车里，不紧不慢的忘冰箱里放入。最近一直在吃快餐和简易微波炉视频，最近午餐也都是买了快餐。所以最后一点钱在临回家前买了熟食和蔬菜。  
“今天晚上用一个鸡蛋，然后当做裹面衣的材料，晚饭就油炸几样肉食吧。”难得的开销。  
【虽然不算健康，但是这样偶尔吃也没问题。另外两个可以留给明天，也有时间去购进新的。】贤对于合理的对话总是很果断的表达自己同意与否。  
｛也不能没有蔬菜，炸个番薯吧。｝绫也是很容易统一合理要求的人。只是她很注意健康，所以还是提出来了意见。  
【那么我要炸土豆。】  
“优？阵？在闹别扭吗？”零站在厨房里低头询问突然安静的两个人格，就是体内也感觉不到。  
（才不会闹别扭呢！零，不要胡说八道！我要炸猪排！）明明也和小孩子一样。阵大叫着，但是口气却和他要表达的感觉稍有出处。  
《啊啊啊！我本来也想要那个的！那么我要炸鸡块！》很容易被带动，优又回到了吵闹的小孩子时期。  
“看来解决了”零苦笑着叹口气，想想会发现，没有阵和优总觉得怪怪的。“我要炸虾。”  
这一天其实都在食物上争论了。  
但着这种对话却让到处奔波的五个人想到家的感觉，日常般的对话。  
虽然他们没有最初一起原因的记忆，但是隐约对于眼前独自生活的感觉却隐隐约约。这份感觉如今是一个怀念的故事，却让他们对于现在的生活感到了一丝安心。  
被诅咒的五人，至少现在他们觉得五个人在一起是如此这般的自然。  
“说起来，做天妇罗什锦不就好了？”当一切都做好以后，份盘装的油炸食物摆成了一小排。刚坐下来的零才想到什么的提出问题。  
的确如此，感觉那样一个种类就解决了。  
（管他呢！吃就对了！）阵才不在乎呢！  
《我开动了！》优也挤了出来。带动着零的身体，脸上挂着大大的笑容双手一拍。  
“……”零接受了优代理的饭前台词，默默把自己的炸虾融入口中。面衣有点厚。  
白色房车依旧停在海边露台停车场里，旁侧的青年一边享受着海风一边享受着五个人分享的晚餐。


End file.
